Electronic components generate heat. In many conventional applications, these heat-generating electronic components are arranged in a room, such as a data center, and that room is cooled to guard against overheating and/or malfunctioning of the components. The burden on cooling systems in data centers has increased. Specifically, as electronic components have become smaller, they are more densely packed into the datacenter. And, as their respective processing power has increased, the amount of heat each generates has also increased.